ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Young
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) | Chris Black Demento Joey Edwards Matt Young |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 228 lbs |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | 20th November 1987 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Resides | Infinity City |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from | Detroit, Micigan |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | Joey Alderson |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Official Debut | August, 2009| |} Christopher Black (born November 20, 1987) also known as Matt Young, is an American professional wrestler currently competing in Xtreme Wrestling Alliance and Infinity Wrestling Federation. Young is a third-generation professional wrestler; beginning his career in 2010 competing under the name of Dash Kingston in various independent federations. Early Life TBC Professional Wrestling Career Independent Promotions: Early Career Young began his career wrestling under the name of Dash Kingston starting off wrestling on the Bebo Wrestling Network, starting his career in United Championship Wrestling, in his debut winning a battle royal to declare a new Television and British Champion after Lewis Richards was fired from the federation. Young went on to win the world heavyweight championship and tag team titles, being inducted into the hall of fame in 2012 for his commitment, determination, and great work through the federation. Meanwhile, Young was also wrestling in a new federation which had came about "Total Extreme Wrestling", where superstars such as Jamo, Big J and Johnny Devine were introduced into the elite roster. During his time there, Young managed to accomplish the World Heavyweight Title after defeating The Grim Reaper Jamo, he also managed to add the tag team titles to his accolades with Big J. Young left both of the federations, in hope of finding some bigger federation. He joined Online Wrestling Federation and World Wide Wrestling, where he won World Championships in both federations defeating JM Rage in OWF and Syd in World Wide Wrestling. Feuding with numerous wrestlers such as JM Rage, JD Cage, and Desmond Armstrong. His feud with Armstrong lasted over two months, the two wrestlers were featured in over several bouts, Young winning five of the bouts whilst Desmond won two. From later 2009 to early 2010 Young had been competing in several different federations, managing to add titles to his accolades in the process. Many big time federations were impressed with the potential Young showed, sending scouts over to watch him wrestle, sending requests to Black asking him if he wanted to compete in dark matches. Extreme Nonstop Wrestling and Ultimate Bebo Wrestling (2010-2012) Young decided to join Extreme Nonstop Wrestling by the end of January, competing in his first ever television broadcast match against Desmond Armstrong, where he managed to get a victory. The week after he faced Alex Sanders for the Xtreme Championship, unlucky with the outcome as Sanders managed to win the title. He then went on to face JM Rage in a singles competition, winning the match and getting a lot of recognition from other big time federations. Shortly after ENW came to a close, forcing Young to make a drastic move to Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, Possibly the biggest wrestling federation at the time. He made his debut against Flash on Tuesday Night Terror, defeating him under 10 seconds, the quickest time someone has ever defeating a superstar in UBW history. The next time Young made an appearance was at the pay-per view of the year, Bebomania, where Young competed for the No-Limits Championship up against Derek Jackson, Alex Rider, Strife and Jamo. Jackson was victorious on the occasion. UBW then went on their World War Tour, in the first week Black won the No-Limits Title, causing Jackson to go on a rampage and quit UBW. During the tour Young went up against TK Jones, JM Rage and Cameron McKenzie, winning against JM Rage however coming up short against Jones and McKenzie. At UBW Fallout, Black defended his title against Matthew Styles winning the match. Young managed to hold the No-Limits title for around 2 months before losing the title at UBW Heatwave against Pretentious Villain. After UBW went on a long hiatus, it hosted a three year anniversary show, where under the ring name of Matt Young, Young entered an open invitational match against Leigon for the vacant International Championship. Young ended up winning the championship with help from Trent Phineox. The following week Young had a chance to capture the British title on Frenzy but was defeated by Ricky Maine. Meanwhile, whilst wrestling as Dash Rock, Young managed to defeat Jamo to reach the final of the UBW World Championship tournament, coming up short as Adrian Flynn managed to win the championship. Shortly afterwards UBW closed. Forcing Young to quickly make the decision of joining Pure Championship Wrestling. UBW Unmistaken was its last event where Young managed to compete twice on the night, once under Matt Young, where he managed to capture the B-Division Championship after a five way ladder match, and then against Dominant in a Hardcore Championship match, which he lost. ENW Last Stand took place in 2012, Young once again managed to compete twice, as Dash Rock defeating Alex Sanders for the Xtreme Championship, a match that he wanted retribution in after he lost to Sanders two years ago. He also competed as Matt Young, teaming with Chris Walker to become the last ever tag team champions defeating TYA. Championship Online Alliance (2010) Impressed with his success at Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, COA approached Black with an offer he couldn't reject. Young joined the company April 2010, debuting in a match up against Alex Hunter in a Money In A Bank qualifier match, a match that he'd won. The week after the two had a rematch, unfortunately Black couldn't repeat the win. He changed his ring name from Dash Kingston to Jermaine Rock and from then on Young went on a winning streak defeating Lee Puma, MCF, Dwayne Cray, Ryan Ryles and most famously John Charismatic. Black then challenged for the No-Limits Championship, defeating Trent Phineox to capture the championship declaring that he would leave the federation afterwards. World Turmoil Federation (2010-2012) After leaving COA, Black joined World Turmoil Federation, a new upcoming federation founded by Justin Williams and Craig Adams. Still wrestling under the name of Jermaine Rock, Rock would feature in its first pay-per view, Enclosed, after winning a qualifying match on Beatdown. He managed to eliminate Dwayne Cray and Derek Scott, before being eliminated himself. Despite winning numerous matches on Beatdown, it would take Black a whole year to capture his first championship. Wrestling under the name of Matt Young, accomplishing the tag team championship alongside tag team partner David Hughes, however he only managed to hold onto the title for around 10 seconds, as Jamo managed to bank in his tag team contract opportunity shortly after with TK Jones. His second reign as tag team champion came with Tyson Rowle (The Empire of Excellence). He hired someone to portray Young at Locked and Loaded, deciding to make a sporadic return as Dash Rock teaming with Andre Young to reclaim the tag team championships, just as a different character. After numerous reigns as tag team champions with Chad Cobain, Sean Christie, Chris Walker, he decided to focus on singles competition winning the Hardcore Championship as Dash Rock. Meanwhile whilst competing as Young, he was drafted to Monday Night Ignition ran by TK Jones. Where he rose to prominence getting plenty of world championship implications, getting a number one contenders match but coming up short. Road to Bebotopia (2011) After losing the tag team champions, Young decided to focus solely on performing as Matt Young. He made it clear that his goal was to become the WTF Beatdown Championship after cutting a promo on Beatdown, his wish was granted as he faced Ryan Sullivan the following week for the Beatdown Championship. Sullivan managed to defeat Young, shocking the world as the rookie got a big win over the now WTF Veteran. Young, astonished with the loss, challenged the champion to a match at Bebotopia. However this match would not be a singles match, but a triple threat including Young's former tag team partner Tyson Rowle. At the beginning of the event, Young first announced that he had been portraying to characters at once and that Dash Rock was in fact him. Later on in the night, Young and Rowle lost against Sullivan who managed to regain the championship. Jason Hawkins Young introduced a new gimmick in Jason Hawkins, who he wrestled as in his own brand, Trifecta. Hawkins rose to prominence with back to back wins, and was soon challenging the World Champion himself, Taylor Westfall, for the world championship which he just managed to lose as their was a time limit. Westfall went on to become the King of The Cage at WTF Enclosed, defeating numerous other mens including last years winner Daniel Kennedy. Hawkins was then granted a championship opportunity against Blair Holmes for the Television Champion. At Trick or Treat, Hawkins managed to defeat the champion and capture the television title. His reign as champion lasted for a month, Holmes took back the title the following pay-per view. Young's short time with Hawkins managed to be a successful one, WTF Television Champion and WTF King of The Cage 2012. 2012 Young went on to accomplish WTF Beatdown Championship, WTF Commonwealth Championship in a battle royal, WTF Television Championship defeating Blair Holmes, WTF Fusion Championship defeating Andre Young, and the WTF 24/7 Championship, receiving the nickname from management The Middle Tier Messiah. He was inducted into the hall of fame late 2012. Pure Championship Wrestling (2011-2012) Young returned to PCW after its revival, entering the federation once again wrestling as two characters. Young had a couple of victories under his belt in the early stages granting him an opportunity at PCW Battlefront to face Stryker for the PCW United Nations Championship. The two had to team up a week before the event, Stryker showing pure dominance to guide them to victory. However when Battlefront came, Young didn't fail to impress and was crowned the new PCW United Nations Champion. He eventually lost the championships only a few weeks afterwards to Alex Williams. With Young craving for more championships in PCW, he had to defeat Matt Rydell before being given another championship opportunity, this time competing for the PCW Intercontinental Championship against Scott Moretti. Once again Young didn't fail to impress, he managed to capture the championship and hold the title until the very end of PCW. Demento Young decided to stop wrestling with Rock in PCW, and decided to come up with a whole new gimmick. The masked luchador, Demento, who debuted against Keith Graves, defeating him in a fast high-flying match. The two once again faced each other, this time for a chance to become number one contender for the PCW Shockwave Championship. He was scheduled to face champion Cody Starr the week after but suddenly PCW announced its closure. E-Federations and G-Federations (Matt Young Experience Tour 2012) Whilst on hiatus from the Bebo Wrestling Network, Young decided to take a tour around the world, wrestling in numerous federations such as International Championship Wrestling,New Edge Wrestling, Extreme Assoccation Wrestling, Insurgency Wrestling Federation, and more. Young managed to accomplish some championships along the way including the TIA World Championship, TIA Legends Championship, PZW World Championship, ICW American Championship. Also wrestling under the name of Joey Edwards. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, and Infinity Wrestling(2013 - Present) With the departure of the Bebo Wrestling Network Young signed for Infinity Wrestling ran by Robert Blackmore (Robert Steves) and The Copycat Kid (Aaron Destiny). On his debut he lost to Murray Muir in a quarter finals match for the world championship. Young signed for Xtreme Wrestling Alliance where he wrestles under the name of Joey Edwards. Personal Life TBC In Wrestling TBC Championships and Accomplishments TBC Category:OWA Tag Team Champions